


An Omega in Heat (Male!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Reader, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, NSFW, Omega!Gadreel, Oral, Orgasm Denial, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the male!reader version of the A/B/O fic I wrote based on this request: Hey is there any way you could maybe do a Dom!reader sub!gadreel fic???? Also, thank you for the compliment, I hope you like this one too! I’ve never written a m/m A/B/O fic before so I’m not sure how well it turned out …</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega in Heat (Male!Reader Version)

Warnings: AU, A/B/O dynamics, Alpha!Reader, Omega!Gadreel, Dom!Reader, Sub!Gadreel, Gadreel in heat, language, smut, oral, orgasm denial

Fic:

The scent hit you the moment you pulled into the driveway, the smell of Gadreel mixed with pheromones and cum. It was overwhelming, your stomach twisting and slick beginning to soak your panties. As soon as you picked up the scent, you cared for little else. You pulled into the garage and locked up, but left your shopping bags in the car, they could wait.

You rush into the house and search for Gadreel. It wasn’t hard to find him; all you had to do was follow the scent and the sound of his moans. You find your omega splayed out on your bed, both hands wrapped around his cock as he tries to keep his knot swollen, his abdomen and chest striped with his own cum. “Gadreel, what do you think you’re doing?” you ask, licking your lips at the sight.

“I am sorry alpha,” Gadreel says, jumping when he hears your voice, “I had to. I went into heat and I had to touch myself.” He looks ashamed and releases his cock, his knot disappearing quickly without any pressure around it to keep it swollen.

“That’s not what I meant,” you assure him, “I don’t blame you for wanting some relief, but what’s the first thing my little omega is supposed to do when he goes into heat?”

“Get home as quickly as possible and avoid other alphas,” Gadreel answers. Well, he wasn’t wrong, but that wasn’t the answer you were looking for. You move towards him and crawl onto the bed, straddling his lap before pressing a hand to his chest and forcing him down against the bed.

“You’re supposed to call me,” you tell him, “I gave you an order, do you remember?”

“You were out and I didn’t want to bother you,” Gadreel says, trying to cover his mistake.

“I would drop everything and come running for you,” you tell him, “You know that. You’re my omega and as your alpha it’s my job to take care if you, but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me when you need me to come home.” You pull your hand from his chest and lick his salty, sticky cum from your fingers. “Does my little omega need anything before we start?” you ask, running your hands down his arms.

“No alpha, the only thing I need is you,” Gadreel says, his eyes full of desperate longing.

“Then why didn’t you call me?” you tease, “I would’ve been here much sooner, I could’ve already been knotted inside you.”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Gadreel says, “I should’ve called my alpha as soon as it happened. Please, I need you.” His hands slide over your body, worshipping each inch of you.

“You’ve been a bad little omega,” you tell him, “I think you need to be punished first. I can touch you, but you can’t touch me, understood?” Gadreel nods and obediently pulls his hands away from your body. Leaning down, you lick each stripe of cum from his skin, humming against him at the taste.

“I’m sorry,” Gadreel repeats over and over, “It will never happen again, I need you, please, alpha I need you.” He was desperate, you could hear in his voice and see it in the way he clutched at the sheets.

“All in good time,” you tell him. You take your time, leaving random kisses against his chest before moving your lips up to his neck and sucking at the claiming mark you’d left there so long ago. Gadreel moans and whimpers beneath you, his heat getting the better of him. He need you, you could feel it, sense it in every fiber of your being. You slide one hand down his body, wrapping it around his hard cock and pumping it slowly over his length.

“Thank you,” Gadreel whispers, his hips lifting from the bed, asking you for more.

“That’s my good little omega,” you praise, stroking him teasingly. You kiss along his jaw and down his neck, laving your tongue over the claiming mark before kissing lower and lower on his body. “You’re so hard for me aren’t you?” you tease as you drag your fingertips up the underside of his cock. You run them around his tip, collecting the precum that’s leaked from him.

Gadreel shifts on the bed, trying to sit up, but you press your free hand against his chest and push him back down against the bed. “Please,” Gadreel groans, his voice thick with need. You give him a wicked look as you kiss his abdomen, your fingers still playing with his cock. “Alpha, I need you, please,” he begs.

“Yeah?” you question teasingly, “Want your alpha buried deep inside you?” You kiss down one of his thighs, then up the other.

“Yes, alpha, please,” Gadreel begs, “I need feel you inside me, I need to feel you fucking me.” You smirk before leaning in to leave soft kisses up his shaft. Gadreel moans and squirms beneath you, desperate for more friction. You leave kitten licks against his tip, lapping up the precum that’s dripping from his tip. “Please, please, please,” he begs, too lost in his heat to say much else.

Gadreel props himself up on his elbows, watching with lust blown eyes as you press your tongue flat against his leaking slit. You take his tip between your lips and suck lightly, your hand stroking up and down his shaft. His hands fist in the sheets as you work him over, sucking and swirling your tongue around his tip. The poor angel was helplessly desperate; you knew what he needed, but you decide to tease him for just a little longer.

You take more of him into your mouth, making him moan. Reaching up, you find one of his hands and coax it from the sheets before leading it to the back of your head. His fingers twist into your hair, but he doesn’t push or pull; he knows who’s really in charge. You bob your head over him, wrapping your hands around his slowly swelling knot.

“Y/N, alpha, please,” Gadreel begs, moaning and pleading. You loved the noises you could pull from him along with his pleads, the sounds make you harder and harder. His knot swells beneath your hands and you can tell he’s getting close. You’re eyes flick up, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and his head tips back as his cock throbs in your hands and mouth. When you know he’s right on the edge, you pull away from him, denying him the pleasure he so desperately needed. Gadreel practically whimpers as his knot fades away. “Please,” Gadreel begs, “I need you, I need my alpha.”

“I know, my little omega,” you tell him as you move between his legs. You run your hands through his hair and down his neck as you try to soothe him. With the way you’d just denied him his pleasure, you knew he would be desperate for release. You hated seeing him like this, you wanted to take care of him, but he needed to remember that you were the alpha and disobeying your orders had consequences. “Have you learned your lesson?” you ask.

“Yes alpha,” Gadreel answers quickly, “I know better than to disobey you. Next time I go into heat and you’re not around, I’ll call you right away.” He needed you desperately and his desperation gave you the urge to help him, to fuck him the way he needed to be fucked.

“Good boy,” you praise him, kissing his cheek, “Now help me get these clothes off.” Gadreel obeys the order without hesitation. His fingers work on the button and zipper of your pants as you pull your shirt over your head. You toss the material to the side and Gadreel’s hands slide up your back. “Did I say you could touch me?” you ask, pushing his hands away from your skin.

“I apologize alpha,” Gadreel says, his hands going directly to the sheets.

“Lie down,” you instruct, pushing him back against the bed again. You stroke your hand teasingly over his cock as you kick off your shoes and socks. You remove your pants and boxers as well, tossing them to the side. Gadreel watches wide eyed as your hard cock springs free, your tip glistening with precum. Gadreel licks his lips and bites the bottom one as he watches you stroke your cock, slicking your length in your precum. You could tell he wanted to touch you, ravish you, worship you. Gadreel squirms you as you spread his legs wide, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His eyes drink you in as you settle between his legs, your hand trailing up his abdomen and chest as you lean down over him.

“Please,” Gadreel begs as you kiss his neck and chest, “I need my alpha.” His skin is hot beneath your lips.

“Don’t worry, little omega,” you tell him, “I’m right here and I’m going to take very good care of you.” You kiss his lips for a brief moment before sitting up just slightly. Sitting back up, you lift his hips and line yourself up with his entrance. He bites his lips tries to push himself onto your cock, begging for you to be inside him.

“Oh Y/N,” Gadreel moans as you push just your tip inside him. His hands grip at the sheets as you pull back out, teasing him. Gadreel’s hips lift from the bed, begging you for more. “Oh fuck,” Gadreel moans as you sink into him, filling him with your cock. You smile at his reaction to your cock stretching his walls. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, his hands fisted in the sheets, his jaw clenched tight, and his eyes glued on you.

“Your ass feels so good,” you moan, your head tipping back. You slide your hands down his chest and abdomen, sitting up straighter as you lift his hips to give you a better angle. “Give me your hands,” you instruct, coaxing them from the sheets. You intertwine the fingers of one hand with his as you thrust into him, fighting to keep your pace slow and controlled. You guide his other hand to your hip, giving him permission to touch you. With your free hand, you stroke his cock in time with your thrusts, his knot already beginning to swell. Each roll and wiggle of your hips has Gadreel groaning and you moaning. Gadreel bites down on his lip as you increase your pace, fucking him faster. His eyes lock on the spot where your body meets his, watching your cock disappear into him again and again.

Your knot begins to swell inside him, pressure building in your stomach. His hand slides up your body, his fingers finding your nipple and it hardens beneath his touch. “Gadreel,” you moan, loving the way he touches you, “You’re perfect, so perfect.” You pick up your pace, fucking him harder and faster as your stomach coils and you near the precipice. Gadreel’s hands slides back down to your hip, his fingers digging into your skin.

“Y/N, please,” Gadreel begs.

“Come here,” you instruct. You reach one hand towards his shoulder and pull him up. Pulling out of him, you reposition him so that he’s straddling your lap. His arms wrap around you and hold you close as you slide back into him, his cock pressed against your abdomen and his. You loved being close to him when he came, loved feeling the way his body reacted to yours.

Using the new leverage to your advantage, you thrust up into him as you pull him onto your cock. “I love you, my alpha,” Gadreel moans as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck. You card your fingers through his hair as your knot swells, keeping you secured inside him. Gadreel continues to grind himself down onto you, giving him the friction you both.

“Such a good little omega,” you praise him, “You feel so good around my cock. You’re so close aren’t you?” Gadreel nods, his lips kissing and sucking lightly at your skin. “That’s it,” you tell him, “Cum around your alpha like the good little omega you are.” Gadreel groans, the muscles in his arms tensing around you. He’s so close, his cock twitching and throbbing against your lower abdomen. “You feel good, so good,” you compliment, “I need you to cum for me, do it now.” Your hand fists in his hair and your fingers dig into his back.

“Y/N!” Gadreel shouts as his knot swells between you and him, his cock pulsing as he spills his cum against your skin and his, “Alpha!” You hold him close, making sure to keep pressure on his knot so that it stays swollen for as long as possible. His muscles tense with each pulse of his cock, moans and groans escaping his lips. The feeling of his cum splashing against your skin as his clench down around you sparks your orgasm.

“Oh Gadreel!” you cry out as you cum. You clutch at him as your body shudders, holding him close as your swollen cock pulses ribbon after ribbon of cum inside him. Dipping your head, you sink your teeth into the skin of his neck, darkening the mark on his skin. Pleasure courses through you, radiating through each inch of your body. “I love you Gadreel,” you whisper through a blissful haze, placing a kiss to his cheek. Gadreel pulls away slightly, looking at you with eyes full of love and adoration.

“I love you too, alpha,” Gadreel says, making you smile. You cup his face between your hands and bring his lips to yours, kissing him deeply and passionately.

You push Gadreel back onto the bed, lying down above him. Being knotted inside Gadreel was always the best part of sex, you loved how intimate it was. You place your forearms on either side of his head and thread your fingers into his hair. Gadreel’s hands slide over your body, tracing each line.

“Feel better?” you question, breaking the kiss.

“Much,” he answers, leaning up to capture your lips again. “Thank you,” Gadreel mumbles against your lips.

“No need to thank me,” you tell him, playing with his hair, “You’re my omega, I want to take care of you.” Gadreel smiles up at you before you lean down and kiss him again. “Get some rest,” you tell him, “You know your heat won’t let you relax for long.” Gadreel groans at the thought. “Don’t worry,” you tell him, cupping his cheek, “I’m obviously not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you need me again.”


End file.
